


The Seven Deadly Sins

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, First Time, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Will some careless words and a little insecurity get between our boys?





	The Seven Deadly Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Originating as a challenge entry, this consists of seven double drabbles. A fluffy piece, really, with just a little bit of angst thrown in for fun.

Envy

She doesn't know how lucky she is. Oh, she may not have him, but at least he wants her. He would have her if rules and regulations did not forbid, and everyone knows it. With every word, every look they exchange, I feel like glass shards are being ground into my skin. Inside, I'm shouting 'Look at me! Want me!' but he doesn't notice - isn't shouting back. 

So I play the oblivious academic, pretend not to notice their flirtation, grit my teeth every time he touches me, knowing that he really wishes it could be her, wishes that he could touch her the same way under the guise of camaraderie. 

He wants it to be her with him celebrating the success of a mission instead of me. I feel his eyes on her as she and Teal'c walk up ahead of us towards the 'Gate, headed back to Earth. As they go through, he's left with only me. It's only my back he's left with to pat, only my hair he has to ruffle, only my ass he has to fondle... only my lips he has to kiss as he whirls around and his mouth comes crashing down onto mine... 

Pride

That dazed expression on his face - I put that there. Silencing that hyperactive mouth of his - I did that. Making those lips all pink and kiss-swollen - that was me too. All me, only me. He's so out of it I have to grab his elbow to stop him stumbling down the ramp. It's my moment of glory. 

I'd been aching for him for so long, but didn't dare to act, couldn't stand to risk a look of pity on his face - pity at seeing love in my eyes that he would be unable to return. 

But we finally had a moment alone on that planet and suddenly I had to know. I grabbed him to me and kissed him, kissed him with everything I am... and I felt him melt in my arms, become pliant to my will. He allowed me to plunder his mouth, to grab his ass and pull him close, and I felt his hardness against me, felt his excitement, his hands wandering over my back and into my hair. 

He pulled back, breathless, and for once he was reduced to one word, as he looked into my eyes. "Later?" he breathed. 

I nodded my head. "Later." 

Greed

I float through the post mission medical and de-brief. I can't think of anything except his hands on me, his passion as he kissed me, the command in his eyes wordlessly extracting from me the promise I was all too willing to give - "Later". 

I'm so high I don't even mind seeing the smug look on his face; so pleased with himself, practically bouncing up and down with glee like a little boy. 

I go back to my office, but I can't concentrate on anything. I cast around for an excuse to go to Jack's office, but can't think of anything. Oh wait - his office is kind of on the way to the commissary - sorta. I can always pop in on the way. 

"When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that's amore..." 

I hear the tune drifting softly from his office. I shake my head, wincing slightly. He really shouldn't sing - it's cruel to the songs. 

"You did it, didn't you?" 

Damn! That's Sam. What's she doing there? I decide to loiter outside a moment or two in case she goes away. I'm greedy - I want Jack all to myself, don't want to share him. 

Gluttony

"When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine, that's amore..." 

"Colonel! Let go! I am not going to dance round the office with you. Well, I never thought you'd dare, but clearly you did. Now you're gonna have to pay up. So, dinner tonight?" 

"Better make it tomorrow," he answers. "Got plans tonight." 

"You're kidding!" 

He doesn't answer, but I can practically hear his smug grin. I go cold. They're talking about me, aren't they? He kissed me on a dare? No, he couldn't. He wouldn't be with me tonight and go back to her tomorrow. I should leave now, I've heard enough, but I must be a glutton for punishment - I have to hear it play out. 

"Okay, tomorrow, then," she continues. "But I expect you to pay up in full." 

"Gotcha. One expensive dinner coming up. Still can't believe you were right, though." 

"Trust me, this was a sure thing. Daniel never stood a chance." 

I have to get out of there before either of them comes out of the office and sees me. I manage to get to the men's room just in time to heave my guts up into the nearest cubicle. 

Wrath

I pace furiously through the corridors of the SGC. He was going to be with me tonight. "Later," he promised me. He PROMISED. 

But when I went to his office to pick him up, 5.30 prompt, he barely looked up, just said, "Later's been postponed." 

"Until when?" I asked, eager to drag him away from his books, get him home and fall into bed with him. 

"Indefinitely." 

I felt concussed. "But you said... before... you..." I said pathetically. 

"That was then. This is now. Please go away." 

I didn't know what to say, so I went. Carter was wrong. WRONG! I should never have listened to her. She almost had me convinced. Bastard! Can't believe he played with me like that. Didn't think he was the sort of guy who... 

I grind to a halt. Daniel *isn't* the sort of guy who would do that. Something's happened. If anyone has even hinted at threatening him, they are going to find themselves at the business end of my fist. I do a 180 to head back to his office. Next thing I know, I'm picking myself up off the floor, this time rather more literally concussed. I've crashed headlong into Daniel. 

Lust

I just make it to my feet before I'm sent crashing down again. What the fuck? He's punched me! 

"How could you do that to me, Jack? You bastard!" 

Crap. I drag Daniel into a nearby storeroom. 

"Do what? Why the fuck did you hit me?" 

"A dare, Jack? You kissed me on a dare! Asshole!" He's all but spitting with rage and hurt. 

"Huh?" 

"Don't play dumb. I heard you and Sam - you even bet dinner on it!" 

I take a minute to work it out. "Daniel, you're such an idiot," I say affectionately. "She dared me to act like a man and go for it, said she'd bet her right eye that you wanted me as much as I wanted you. I said I didn't want her eye - dinner was enough." 

I take advantage of the "Oh" of his lips as understanding dawns to fasten my mouth on his, shoving him back against the wall. 'Later' can wait - we're doing this now. After his first squeak of surprise, he gets with the programme pretty quickly. His hands move to my hair as mine head down to his butt cheeks. Hmmm, niiiice - partable. This is going to be good... 

Sloth

Okay, so 'Later' might have turned out to be a quick hand job in a storeroom in the SGC, but I'll never forget it. There was no candlelight, no music. It was quick and hard... but perfect. I'll never forget the feel of his cock pulsing in my hand, his semen coating my own dick as we came over each other. The way he clapped his hand over my mouth to muffle the sound of my orgasm. 

And now we lie curled around each other in post-coital bliss. We should get up. We should straighten ourselves out and make ourselves presentable. But I can't persuade myself to move. He's planting gentle kisses over my face, snuffling into my hair. His strong hands are wandering over those parts of my body he can reach - but always reverting to my ass, moving towards the crack. Evidently an ass man - but I don't mind. I shiver as his long fingers rub gently over my hole - a promise of things to come. 

And so we are lying there, pants around our ankles, covered with come, when the door opens and Teal'c's face appears. 

"Are you well, DanielJackson? I heard the sounds of combat.... Oh."


End file.
